


Christmas Music

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, stiles can't sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, December 21: pinch, town, jollyTheme Week: Winter
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Christmas Music

**“Oh! By golly, have happy jolly Christmas this year…” Stiles sang off-key while frosting cookies in the kitchen.**

**Derek growled as he buried his head under the pillows on the couch. “Stiles!”**

**Stiles came poked his head out of the kitchen. “What, babe?”**

**“If you sing that song one more time, I’m going to pinch you.”**

**“I need to practice. The pack is going around town caroling tomorrow night.”**

**“Just pick a different song.”**

**Stiles rolled his eyes and started to sing, “I’m dreaming of a white Christmas.”**

**Derek wondered which was cheaper, singing lesions or werewolf strength noise-canceling headphones.**


End file.
